Greenbroke Filly
by PlatinumViola
Summary: Cade, Darby and Megan head out to the forest to catch a wild filly for Ann's birthday. Set after the last book in the series. Will their expertise together help them take one home? Now on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone. Phantom Stallion WHI isn't such a big fandom, but I think it's totally worth writing for. Review if you think Cade is downright amazing ;)**

* * *

><p>One bright summer day, Cade walked down the rugged path from the bunkhouse up to Sun House. Holding his horse Joker by a bridle, he happily hummed a tune, kicking up pebbles playfully. His blond hair shone in the morning sun, and his sun-kissed face was lit with excitement.<p>

If possible, Cade's good looks looked even better in the sun. Leaves from native Hawaiian trees danced in the breeze, and the scent of ohia flowers floated off the lei on his neck. Today, he, Darby, and Megan would go down to Crimson Vale, and hopefully find the wild herd of horses. Their friend Ann would love her own green-broke horse, and right in time for her birthday too. Tying Joker neatly with an expert knot, he leaped up the stairs two at a time, and carefully swung the door open.

* * *

><p>Darby peered into the mirror. She had finished brushing her long black hair, and she sat down on her bed and rubbed her new leather riding boots. Life on a ranch had been something she'd gotten used to.<p>

She rubbed her back where it had gone sore yesterday, when she had herded the cattle up the long hill to see the vet. Still, nothing was going to stop her from riding out into the rainforest to look for a nice filly for Ann. Her friends called her a junior horse charmer, though sometimes she couldn't disagree more. Sure, she had inherited some horse sense from her grandfather Jonah, but helping him run his ranch hadn't made her super skilled either.

She could often sense a horse's feelings better than most, and of course she loved them more than anything else, but when put against something more practical like Cade's paniolo skills or Megan's natural grace on a horse, Darby felt like they were worlds ahead of her. Of course, they were.

* * *

><p>Megan woke to her alarm clock blaring. She felt better than ever, especially after her team's win at the soccer match yesterday. She yawned, and slipped out of bed. She fixed herself a cool cup of tea and dressed like she always did. Her russet hair curled around her shoulder and was ready to go after a mere spray with some hair conditioner.<p>

As she walked down the stairs, she ran right into Cade and Darby, who were both seated at a sofa. She smiled to herself, as she noted Cade felt more at home around here. For probably the millionth time in her life, she silently thanked Jonah for adopting him. Cade worked harder than even the other hired ranch helps, considering that he was now Jonah's son. And his expertise and eagerness to learn went beyond horses. And this morning, she couldn't help thinking that he looked so adorable.

Of course, Cade was now her brother too, ever since her mom and Jonah had gotten married. Megan wrinkled her nose at the idea, all three of them, Darby, Cade and her, all from different families, and now, in a very strange way, they were all related. Bringing her thoughts back to the present, she stepped forward with a teasing smile and tousled Cade's hair.

"Ready?"

Darby and Cade both nodded.

As they stepped out onto the large sheltered veranda that overlooked the whole ranch, thousands of acres of land, Megan grabbed a couple snack bars, but Cade quickly grabbed her arm.

"I packed."

Megan slid a glance over to Darby.

Darby shrugged. "He's Cade, Megan. And I bet you anything he packed well, too."

Megan gave in and stepped out into the hot summer sun. "I believe you, Cade."

Cade pulled a quick string that let Joker loose. "Are you riding Navigator, Darby?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll go grab him. It wouldn't be smart to take that grulla horse, would it?" Darby had wanted to ride that young grulla Conch, because of his sweet attitude, but Cade had been working him out for the past couple weeks and had grown accustomed to his scent instead of hers.

"Probably not. He's barely green, Darby. You'd have to ride him without a saddle, are you up to it?"

Darby knew he didn't mean what he said negatively, and reminded herself that even though Cade was only a year older than she was, he was decades more experienced. After all, she had only come two years ago. But she was up to a challenge.

"Aw, Cade. If she wants to ride Conch, she can. He was a stable horse anyway, so he won't break with the herd in the forest." Megan met his warm chocolate eyes with her own.

He shrugged. "I know she can handle it. Darby has horse in her blood. Still, you know what Jonah would say."

Megan smirked. "But Jonah isn't here."

Darby waved her arms. "Never mind. If Jonah catches me taking that expensive, barely broke horse into the rainforest he'll kill me."

Cade laughed. "Glad to know you're thinking dollars now, Darby."

Darby smiled. She had always been more emotional, but then again, sometimes one had to be practical, ranching was still a business, not just a hobby. She hopped onto Navigator, who had been grazing next to Joker.

"Which horse should I take, Mr. Expert?" Megan nudged Cade.

He nudged her back. "Up to you," he said. "You can take them all."

"Naw." She nudged him again.

"Yeah." His shoulder collided with hers again.

Darby bit her lip and tried not to smile. Cade and Megan clearly liked each other, but paniolos were born and raised shy. She hoped Cade would ask Megan out soon, but then again, he did classes through correspondence. While Megan despaired through regular high school, Cade stayed home ranching and studying before bed. Dating was a word that probably hadn't ever occurred to Cade. But, Darby reminded herself, Pauli and Tyson could be bringing more of the other world to Cade. Pauli and Tyson were two friends Cadehad met, quite purely by chance. At least they went to a high school.

"Come on you two!" Darby rolled her eyes in disgust, as she watched Megan and Cade continue to bump shoulders against each other, even through her sudden thoughts.

"Fine," Megan sighed, as if she were preparing for disappointment next. "Cade, can I ride your Jewel?"

Cade was silent, and inwardly, Darby wished Megan hadn't asked now. Jellybean Jewel was a pink Appaloosa horse that Cade had saved up for and bought himself. Cade loved that pink horse as much as Joker. And other people rarely rode Joker. But Darby knew Megan had been so jealous of Jewel, and had been wanting to ride her since her purchase.

"Sure." Cade's voice sounded odd against the sudden silence.

Megan's eyes were wide. "You don't mean that."

"Sure," Cade shrugged. "I was the one who said you could take any horse. Why not Jewel?"

Megan shrieked. "Oh my goodness, I love you!" And ran off to get the little pink horse.

For a second, Darby almost felt envy. Jewel was so pretty, and pink horses with red spots shaped like jellybeans were so rare. As she glanced over at Cade, he was already blushing.

He looked up and caught her looking.

"What?" he asked.

Darby bit her lip again and shook her head. "Oh, nothing." These young cowboys were sure easy to embarrass.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this a while ago, so if the writing isn't what you normally get from me, I apologize. I've changed my style quite a bit since then. Reviews are greatly appreciated, or just drop one off to fangirl with me about Cade!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this A MILLION years ago.. and I'm cringing as I read this. But due to several requests that I post an addition - here it is. I highly doubt I will continue though. **

* * *

><p>It had been hours since they had set out, and the three friends rode abreast each other down a comfortable path of Crimson Vale. Darby rode in the middle, chatting with Megan as she dropped her reins and began to text.<p>

"Oh, Megan. You're going to get yourself killed."

"Naw." Cade slipped in again.

Darby shook her head and grabbed Megan's reins for her. Still, she again gazed in awe at her best friend's appeal on a saddle. Megan rode effortlessly, never losing her balance, her fluidity moving in time with the horse's steps. Even without reins, she guided Jewel along with light touches with her knees, as her thumbs continued tapping a reply. Then again, Megan had been riding since she could sit up straight. Still, Megan was an amazing athlete, soccer captain, Darby's goal was to be able to ride like Megan.

"There!" Cade's voice was so startling that Darby almost dropped her reins.

"What?" Megan turned, her phone safely in her pocket again.

Darby saw what Cade meant instantly and pulled Navigator to a stop. A few yards away, was the wild horse herd of Crimson Vale. The stallion, whom they had named Luna, stood majestically drinking from one of the forest's many waterfalls.

"Ann would love that peach one." Megan's voice said. "She's still a filly too, so she'd be easy to saddle-break. Can you tell if she's weaned?"

Darby shrugged. "How are you supposed to know?"

"Her mouth, and how near she stands to her mother." Cade replied softly. "She looks weaned to me."

Megan nodded. "You throw lucky loops, Cade."

It was true. Darby had never seen Cade miss, no matter how far his target was.

He nodded, thinking. "Megan, you can ride Jewel into the clearing, which will spook the older horses. The young ones won't skitter away, their curiosity will make 'em stay. I'll throw a loop from over here, and Darby will back me up with another one in case I miss. If mine makes it, Darby will leave Navigator and approach the filly with a blanket. If I miss, and hers does make it, then I'll come up with the blanket."

Darby nodded. "Sweet. Let's hit this."

Minutes later, Megan rode in silently, and as Cade had predicted, the horses all followed Luna out back into the forest. The little peach filly ventured closer to Megan.

"She's young. Doesn't know fear yet." Cade commented.

As Darby expected, Cade's loop settled easily over the young filly. Megan flashed a look at Cade, and mouthed the word, "Loose."

He nodded. Tightening the loop would cause the filly to panic and run. Right now, the filly barely noticed and continued to sniff the air in front of Megan. Darby reached the little filly and held some sweet grass in front of her. The filly came close enough and Darby tossed a blanket over her back. As she nibbled on the grass, Darby saw Megan nod slightly and Cade began to tighten the loop.

"How are we going to get her back?" Darby asked.

Megan pursed her lips. "She's young and wild. You're the horse charmer Darby, and Cade's a natural with horses. Here," she offered a hand to Cade. "I'll ride Joker, and pony Navigator and Jewel on down. Unless you two want to take turns?"

Cade shrugged. "We don't need two to handle a young filly."

"I'll take first." Darby said excitedly.

Megan nodded. "Okay." She faced Cade. "Are you feeling up to a challenge?"

Cade shot her a confused look. "What for?"

"The Keiki Rodeo is coming up, and you know Jonah wants us to take part again. We aced that Gretna Green race, so how about trying for the double-riding?"

"In the forest?" Darby asked.

"I don't see why not," Megan replied. "We're on a beaten path, anyway."

Cade rubbed his neck. "I don't know, Megan. No fences, if the horses go wild, we're…."

"Dead?" Darby said helpfully. "Megan, double-riding is so dangerous."

Megan tossed her hair. "Not for expert riders," she winked. "I'm not backing down."

Darby sighed and threw her arms in the air. "I'm out of the argument. Nobody's going to change her stubborn head. Which may pretty much end up on the forest floor."

Megan turned her defiant look on Cade. "Well?"

"Do I have a choice?" He asked.

Megan grinned. "Of course not." She leaped onto the saddle with such easy grace that Darby would bet anything Joker didn't even notice. She settled neatly into the saddle and adjusted her reins.

"Are you riding in front, or behind, Cade?" She teased.

"You'll get killed if you ride backseat," a smile broke out on Cade's face.

"Oh, really?" Megan gave him a pitying look. "Want me to ride sidesaddle and set Joker on a lope?"

"If you die, Jonah's going to kill me."

Megan laughed. "See you in heaven, then."

Cade slid into the saddle right behind Megan. "Not too fast, eh?"

"I do gallop, gallop, and lope."

"No problem. Darby?" Cade called.

"Yeah?" Darby looked up from putting up tack on Navigator.

"My will and testament is under my bunk. Make sure Jonah gets the letter."

Darby flashed him a shaka. "Nice knowing you guys."

And with that Megan snapped the reins, and kept her word. Gallop, they did.

3

Darby staggered into the kitchen as soon as she finished polishing all the tack from the horses they'd used. Megan and Cade were still gone, but Darby had worked with the little filly until past supper. Now her stomach was complaining, and as she searched for something to eat, she wondered where the two had gone. Jonah and Cathy, hadn't worried that much. After all, they might have decided to camp out at Tutu's house, Darby's aged and kind great-grandmother. As she sat seated at the table eating a bowl of cereal, the door swung open and Megan walked in.

"You're back." Darby smiled.

"Yeah, I'm so sore though," Megan rubbed her back.

"Obviously. Riding a horse at a gallop for," Darby glanced at her watch, "5 hours should have killed all three of you. Joker's probably half-dead."

Megan rolled her eyes. "As if we'd let that happen. Cade would have personally ripped me to pieces, if Joker had gotten so much as a pebble in his hoof."

It was Darby's turn to give Megan a pathetic look. "Totally. Cade likes you."

Megan straightened. "No way. He loves me like a sister, which, I basically am."

Darby could hear the disappointment in her voice. "You don't blush for a sister."

Megan sighed. "True, we had a great time. He never spends time with me. I mean, we never spend time together. You know, with so much ranch work. He always works with the cattle, and I work more with the horses, so we hardly ever work together. And- " She patted Darby's hand. "Thanks by the way for you know, taking care of the filly and ponying the horses back."

"No big deal."

"And you know, just letting us run off like that, you doing all the work."

Darby grinned. "No problem, I've got no chores for two days."

"What? Oh, you!" Megan said and shook her head laughing. "Fine, I'll do it."

"So how was the adventure?"

"Oh, not much. A break from all the ranch work these days though. We galloped only for around five minutes, and Joker was sweating barrels in this hot sun. We slowed him down to a walk and just strolled. We stopped at Tutu's and she fed us dinner, we talked to her a while, then we spent some time down where the young horses were, because Cade wanted to check on the one that had colic a couple days ago."

Darby nodded. "Romantic."

"Oh, shut up." Megan slapped Darby's arm playfully. "He had his arms around my waist when we rode double."

"For five minutes."

"And when we rode down to the pasture."

"Ten minutes."

"Still, ten minutes."

Darby shrugged. "Whatever you say, sis."

Jonah walked through. "What is this, now? I had to deal with mares screaming all morning, and now I have girls gossiping and clucking like hens in the night."

Megan laughed. "Go back to bed, Jonah."

"Not until I see you two, off." He herded them toward their rooms.

"I'll see you in the morning, Megan."

Megan nodded and winked before heading to her own room.

3

Darby curled into bed with a book like she always did, and sipped her cold iced tea. The filly had shown good signs of recovery, she was playful and hungry. Obedient, too. Darby knew that it would only take days to saddle-break her, if Cade worked with her.

Whether she liked it or not, Darby was good with feelings, and horses tended to love her more than obey her. The filly already recognized Darby as a friend, but things would speed up under Cade's expertise.

Darby smiled again as she thought of Cade. To think that Megan and Cade had been the worst of enemies! Then that day whenmCade rescued her from drowning during that tsunami last summer, Megan had been so jealous. Honestly, even sixteen year olds could be so immature.

Well, Megan didn't have to worry all that much, Darby thought. It's not like she has any competition. Darby thought of Cade as a brother, and a brother he would stay. Cade was never around any girls his own age other than Darby and Megan. And Ann. But after Ann had been her own wild and unpredictable self and asked Patrick to a ride down the beach, she was pretty much taken. Cade had always loved and sheltered Megan, anyway.

Darby shut her eyes and snapped her book shut. She'd read tomorrow, if she had the energy. But, remembering she had no chores for two days, Darby fell asleep with a little grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated! Please subscribe to me!<strong>


End file.
